A Little Something
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Christmas time has come and Naruto gets a surprise of a lifetime.


A Little Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

Summary: Christmas time has come, and Naruto gets a surprise of a lifetime.

One-shot

They sighed, still unable to find the perfect gift for their blond friend. The girls turned around, noticing Sakura-the blond's team mate-come out of the ramen shop with a gift card in hand. She stuffed it in her pocket. Walking up to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing really, we've just been buying Christmas gifts for everyone. The only one left to buy for would be Naruto…what should we get him?" Ino asked, staring up at the sky for a moment, then down at the ground. "You already got him something from Ichiraku I believe."

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what I should be getting otherwise. Unless you want to get him some extra kunai or a shurinkan (sp?)." Sakura stated, looking up at the Hokage tower. "Do you want to accompany me to visit the Hokage? Maybe she has more ideas. Or Jiraiya, since he was with Naruto for a couple of years too."

"Alright. Why not?" Ino turned to the people beside her. "TenTen, Hinata, are you two coming?"

"Sure."

"Y-yes."

"Tsunade-sama actually already knows what to get him, and trust me, it's a huge surprise. She refuses to tell anyone but Jiraiya, who, might I add, is not afraid to rub it in my face." The pink haired kunoichi glowered. "And what's worse, is that they are going to send a couple of groups to go retrieve the gift, but refuses to say which groups."

"I wonder what it is…"

They opened the door to the Hokage's office and entered the room, closing the door behind them. Tsunade grinned at them when they entered, the guys having already been in the room before them.

"I was wondering when you'd bring them, Sakura."

Sakura gave the hokage her own grin. "You were wondering, huh? I was simply…taking my time. Sorry."

"That's fine. I'm guessing you got them curious enough?" Sakura nodded. "Then Jiraiya can fill them in and we will leave. After all…the present is only a little something nice…"

"Alright." Jiraiya began. "We will be searching outside of Konoha for the remainder of today and all day tomorrow."

* * *

"Easy, huh?" Kiba asked, sniffing around. "This is harder than easy. This is like…extremely hard."

"Yeah, but it's the Hokage's orders. Now quiet. I think they're coming." Ino stated, shoving Kiba down, closer to the ground.

Jiraiya appeared behind the akatsuki member, holding his arms in a lock and putting his hands around the man's neck. He whispered something to the man and he stopped struggling. Jiraiya released him and he followed Jiraiya out of sight immediately.

* * *

They surrounded the meditating woman, hiding in the trees. Tsunade leapt out of her tree and right behind the woman, setting her hand down on the woman's head, she bent down and whispered something. The woman stood up and followed Tsunade out, not bothering to open her eyes.

The two teams re-met at the village gates and the two adults took off with the other two unknown people.

"Shikamaru and Neji get Naruto. Chouji and Sakura, lead them from here to the house just a little ways away, behind the Hokage monument. TenTen, Ino, and Lee, get the Christmas decorations and get to the house behind the monument before Naruto. Also before Naruto arrives, I need Hinata and Kiba, to get the drinks and some food. Go."

They did their jobs, setting up quickly, getting Naruto slowly, taking the long route to the Hokage monument, and whatever else needed to be done. When finally the group with Naruto was at the huge house outside of Konoha, they knocked on the door.

Tsunade opened it, ushering them inside quickly after checking for any other followers. "You can go to the living room right down the hall, where everyone else is. I grabbed the gifts from everyone's houses earlier today, including yours, Naruto."

"So that's what happened to them. I was wondering where I put those gifts. I could have brought them by myself, you know."

Tsunade shrugged, pushing Naruto towards the living room. "Get out of the entrance. Sakura and Shikamaru, I need your help for a minute."

The two nodded and followed Tsunade into the kitchen. "Shikamaru, test a lemon cookie."

"Why?"

"Because I know you like them and therefore can tell me if they were made correctly."

He picked one up and tried it, swallowing a moment later. "They are."

"Good." She opened up one of the long cupboards and walked in, followed by the other two who were shocked to see a set of stairs there. "Close the door behind you."

The door was closed and they walked the rest of the way up the stairs, opening the door there, they walked straight into a hallway. Once again closing the door behind them, they walked all the way to the end of the hallway, opening the door on the left and walking in.

The woman they had brought with them earlier was sitting in the chair facing the mirror on the dresser. She was combing out her long, wavy black hair with her eyes once again closed. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a light blue shirt that slanted at the bottom in waves from just over where her belt would have gone if she wore one, to mid thigh. The sleeves were a little loose, so that it didn't stretch as much when she moved her arm. The front had a v neckline, not showing off too much because of the white shirt underneath. She finally stopped brushing her hair and put it up into a low ponytail, and placing a blue crescent moon necklace around her neck.

"Can you help her find a pair of shoes or some of her socks to match her outfit, Sakura?"

"Sure."

"Introduce yourselves while you're together too." Tsunade stated. "No good to keep quiet the whole time."

The two left, crossing the hall to the room there, She knocked on the door before entering and when they did, the akatsuki man was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go?"

"He's changing." Jiraiya said from his spot on the bed.

"You gave him the clothes I took out then?"

"Yes. Though I don't see what was wrong with the clothes I thought he should wear."

Tsunade scowled. "It's Christmas. Do you think I'm mad? He is not going to wear a pair of jeans and shirt that have a million holes in them. Not a chance in hell."

Jiraiya sighed. "Is there anything else to go with that?"

"Yes. His wife would murder him."

"Point taken."

* * *

Sakura took out a pair of black socks for the woman to wear while she applied some light make-up to her face. A light sheen of lip-gloss was the last bit added before the woman turned towards Sakura with a kind look in her now visible stormy blue eyes.

"Hello. Thank you." She said, taking the socks and putting them on.

"Hi." Sakura said, a bit nervously. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

The woman looked up at her, standing as soon as she got both socks on. "Uzumaki Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san."

Sakura's eyes widened. "U-"

"Shhh" Kagome winked. "It's a secret."

Sakura merely nodded as they walked out of the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Not long after the little discussion the man they hand nabbed earlier walked out in a pair of black dress pants and a long sleeved tan shirt, and a pair of black socks on his feet. His spiky blond hair was what stuck out the most to Shikamaru as he realized just who this man was. Blue eyes he had seen often stared back at him.

"Hello. Who are you?" The man asked.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment. "Nara Shikamaru."

The man smiled at him. "I'm Uzumaki Arashi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shikamaru-san."

"Yeah…"

Tsunade and Jiraiya smirked. "Come on. We have work to do."

They left the room and met up with Sakura and Kagome, then walked to the other end of the hall, across from the staircase, they opened the door, and Sakura, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade grabbed the presents, closing the door and walking downstairs with Kagome leading them. Arashi was at the end, closing the doors behind them.

"Remember not to say anything until they enter with the snacks." Jiraiya threw back before they entered the room everyone was in. They set all the presents down around the tree, talking with a few of the people.

"It looks like you have a question, Naruto." Jiraiya stated, sitting down beside the blond.

"Yeah…whose house is this? I've asked some other people, but none of them know."

Jiraiya grinned. "You'll find out."

* * *

"Wow…it's been a while…" Kagome stated, looking around the kitchen. "I still remember everything, but it's like…I don't know. Really nice to be home, I guess."

Arashi smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Yeah, it is. I think we should introduce ourselves now, though. No need to wait any longer than necessary. I want to see our son, too. It's been sixteen years after all."

Kagome nodded. "Having no memory for that long sucks. My poor baby. Alright. Let's go."

He released her and picked up a tray of cookies while she picked up another tray of other sweets. They walked towards the steps and into the living room. Walking into the middle of the room, all of them were silent, staring at the two.

Tsunade spoke before anyone else had a chance. "Uzumaki Naruto, meet your parents, Arashi and Kagome."

Naruto stared at them in shock and awe.

The two smiled. "Merry Christmas. And welcome home, Naruto."

End

Yeah…a little Christmas drabble-ish thing. Review, please?

Full Moon Howl


End file.
